


Witch Slayer [Story 3 of 4]

by scratchingpost1



Series: Witch Slayer [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1





	Witch Slayer [Story 3 of 4]

**Title:** Which Willow [Story 3 of 4]  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairings:** Giles/Willow  
**Summary/Prompt:** Season 6 - What if Willow was stung by the hallucination-causing demon in Normal Again?  
**Word Count:** 3,785  
**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters. They belong to Joss, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, WB  & Mutant Enemy. This is purely for fun.

 **Thanks to:** [](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/profile)[**oreadno1**](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/) for being my beta and for not being afraid to tell me when things didn't make sense. I wouldn't have finished this without your input.

_Having three Slayers in Sunnydale has been helpful. For the most part, the demons and vampires have gone into hiding. The trio of humans, however, continues to be be bothersome. We have no idea what they are attempting to accomplish, if anything at all. They put Buffy through a series of tests, but they ignored Dawn and Willow. I fear what will happen if they turn their attention to Willow or Dawn. Dawn doesn't have the necessary experience yet. As for Willow, I feel something in her that she wants to hide. I don't know if it was there before, or if it was brought forth when she became a Slayer. I will need to keep a close watch on it. It feels potentially dangerous._

**********

_I can't believe Xander left Anya at the altar. You’d think that with three Slayers and two witches at the wedding we would have known the demon was there. Well, there were a lot of demons there because of Anya’s friends, but we should have been prepared for a wedding crasher. Now we could use Xander’s help, and he's not here. Dawn said she can feel him through their bond. He's okay, but she doesn't know where he is except for a general direction. I wanted to find him, but we have bigger problems. We really need to find Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew before they cause more trouble._

**********

Willow looked at the list in her hand and wished again that she'd been able to locate the troublesome trio a different way. She had tried every locator spell she knew and hadn't been able to find them with no luck. Now, Buffy and Dawn were searching rental homes on one side of town while she and Giles were searching on the other side of town.

She peeked into the window and sighed. “Empty.” She folded the list and shoved it in her pocket.

“Judging from the amount of dust and dirt, I don't think anyone has been here recently.” Giles said as they turned to walk away. “I hope Buffy and Dawn are having better luck.”

As they turned away from the house, a tall demon blocked their path. Willow ducked under its arm as it swung wildly at her. She kicked at its legs, but it didn't budge. In her head she heard Giles tell her to use its momentum as a weapon. When it came after her again, she ducked and rammed her shoulder into its abdomen. It stumbled back but didn't fall. She tried again, trying to shove it against the house. It moved at the last second and jabbed its fist against her arm. She felt something pierce her skin and screamed. She looked to Giles for help, but he was gone. The demon was gone too.

“Willow, are you okay?”

“Buffy, what are you doing here? Where's Giles?” Willow stumbled as she looked around.

Buffy grabbed her before she could fall. “Giles is in England.”

**********

“England?” Willow asked. “But he was just here.” She leaned against Buffy as they walked.

“Did you hit your head?” Buffy asked. “Giles has been gone for months. He left the same day you and Tara broke up.”

Willow stopped and put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. She tried to turn Buffy to face her but she had no strength. “That can't be right. Tara left me almost two years ago. Giles. . . Uh. . .” She grabbed her head before she fell backwards. Strong hands caught her. “Thanks,” she mumbled as she was lifted off her feet. “Buffy.”

“Buffy's not here.” Giles stared into her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. “I was attacked by something, and it poked me in the arm.” She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. “Never leave me,” she whispered.

**********

Willow woke to find herself on the sofa at Buffy's house. She heard voices. They were all overlapping making it difficult to understand, but she did recognize Giles speaking. “Giles?”

“I'm here, Willow.” She felt him brush hair off her face.

“I dreamed you were gone.”

“I'm here. Buffy asked me to come.”

Willow's eyes snapped open at the sound of Tara's voice. “Tara?”

“I came right away. Buffy said I might need to make an antidote.” She helped Willow sit up and handed her a cup of tea. “Spike and Xander are out looking for the demon.” She sat next to her and placed a hand briefly on her forehead. “You have a fever. The tea will help until you get the antidote.”

“I don't understand,” Willow said between sips of tea.

“You were poisoned by the demon. It causes hallucinations.” She scooted a little closer to Willow. “Have you seen anything strange?”

Willow set the cup of tea on the table. “What?”

“Are you feeling better?” It was Giles’ voice again.

**********

_I don't know what's happening to me. Am I jumping through time? Am I hallucinating? I tried talking to both Giles and Tara, but I can't have a conversation when I don't stay with the same person for more than a few minutes. One thing the same everywhere is Warren, Jonathan, and Andrew. Somehow, they caused this._

**********

_I am at a loss on how to help Willow. The antidote removed the poison, but she is still unstable. I believe part of her mind still resides in the hallucinations. I worry that she won't be able to separate fact from fantasy. At this point all I can do is try to keep things as normal as possible for her._

**********

Giles shifted in his chair beside the bed when Willow cried out in her sleep. She was calling to Tara again. He knew enough from his brief talks with her that in her hallucinations she was still in a relationship with Tara. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Tara,” she mumbled.

Giles stood and looked out the window when he heard voices. Tara, Buffy, and Xander were in the backyard. He couldn't understand their words, but he could read their body language. It was obvious that Xander came to apologize for his recent behavior. Giles imagined that anyone in his situation would have reacted the same at seeing the love of their life shagging someone. That it was Spike made it worse. Giles knew that Buffy had already forgiven him for taking off with her weapons to go after Spike. While none of the others agreed, both Buffy and Dawn thought Spike was important to keep around. Dawn had said he would help save the world. However, Giles knew Willow saw something entirely different when she looked at Spike, and he didn't know if it was due to her hallucinations or something else. He did know that her desire to stay in Buffy's house was because of her hallucinations. She felt safe there.

He sighed as he sat down. “I wish I could bring you back to us.”

Suddenly, the voices outside stopped. In the silence, he heard gunshots. As the final one rang out, dust fell from the ceiling. Giles looked up and saw holes in both the window and the ceiling. After a brief glance at Willow, he rushed to the Window.

Outside, Xander and Tara were kneeling over Buffy. A pool of blood spread out around her.

Giles grabbed the phone and dialed as he ran downstairs.

**********

Giles and Xander took turns keeping pressure on Buffy's wound until the ambulance arrived. He urged Tara to go to the hospital with her. He headed into the house to wait for Dawn to come home from school. When he entered the house, he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right. The air crackled with the hint of magic.

He ran upstairs. “Willow!”

She wasn't there.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he slowly let out the breath, he reached out with is bond. He felt her, but something didn't feel right. He could tell where she was headed, but her magic didn't feel the same.

He tried to push down his rising panic as he jumped in his car and sped off towards the Magic Box.

**********

_Warren must pay. I will make sure he knows exactly how Tara felt as she died. He can't get away with it._

**********

_I fear I've lost Willow to dark desires awakened in her hallucinations. I don't know what she’s experienced, but it must've been traumatic to cause this transformation. I hope she's not lost forever._

**********

Giles didn't reach the Magic Box in time. He knew before he stepped through the door; Willow wasn't inside. He also felt that she was no longer the Willow he knew.

“She's not here,” Anya mumbled.

Giles waved his hand towards her. She stumbled as Willow's spell released her. He helped her to sit on the bench. “Willow was here earlier. She put the whammy on me and went straight to the dark arts books. Sucked them dry.”

“I was afraid of that,” Giles said. “She's after Warren. He shot Buffy.”

“She's going after Warren, but not because of Buffy.” Anya hesitated. “She thinks he killed Tara. She wants vengeance. Why does she think Tara’s dead?”

“Willow was infected with a demon hallucinogen. We made an antidote, but the poison bonded with her magic.”

“Her mind is still in that hallucination.” It wasn't really a question.

Giles nodded. “She looks at me as though I'm not there. She speaks to people only she can see.” He looked through the books on the table. Willow had drained the contents of the books, but he could read the titles on the covers. “This is dangerous magic. I need to stop her.” He sat down with a sigh. “My best resources are in England.”

“I can help with that,” Anya said without meeting his gaze.

**********

_I know where Warren is now. He thinks he can run, but I'm faster. He thinks he can kill me, but I'm prepared for that. I'm stronger and more powerful. He has no idea what I can do._

**********

_I admit I am thankful Anya is a Vengeance Demon again. She was able to teleport to the coven in Devon and bring back what I need. It would have been easier if I could have gone myself. The coven would've had an easier time instilling this magic in me, but they sent detailed instructions with Anya along with the rare items needed to do it myself. I just hope Buffy and Anya can keep her distracted until I'm ready to face her._

**********

Giles almost faltered when he felt Willow kill Warren. The gift of magic from the coven had started taking root. His bond with Willow made it stronger. When he had felt it, he briefly forgot his place in the spell he had memorized. Any mistake would mean losing the link with the coven. He recovered quickly enough, but that moment seemed an eternity.

Once the transfer of magic was complete, he was able to teleport from his apartment to the Magic Box. He arrived just outside and listened a moment before stepping inside. He didn't recognize Willow.

“And there's no one in the world with the power to stop me now.”

Giles threw out his hand and sent a blast of energy across the room. It sent Willow flying. Except for a bloody nose, she didn't appear injured.

“I'd like to test that theory.”

**********

“Uh oh. Daddy's home. I'm in wicked trouble now.” Willow smirked as she wiped blood from her nose.

Giles took a step towards her. “You have no idea. You have to stop what you're doing.”

“Uh, sorry. Can't do that. I'm not finished yet.” She shakily pushed herself up.

“Neither am I.” He gestured with a hand. “Stay down.” Willow collapsed.

He heard Anya ask, “How'd you do that?” He ignored her and focused on Willow.

Willow chuckled. It was a disturbing sound coming from her. “That's borrowed power. No way is it gonna be strong enough-”

Giles tried to reach to her through the bond. She didn't respond. Whether she didn't feel it or was ignoring it, he didn't know. “I'm here to help you.”

Willow rolled her eyes. “Thanks, but I can kill a couple geeks all by myself. But, hey, if you'd like to watch. . . I mean, that's what you Watchers are good at, right? Watching? Butting in on things that don't concern you?”

He felt a pain in his chest at her words. “You concern me, Willow. Stay on this path and you'll wind up dead.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buffy inch towards them.

“Willow, listen to him. I don't want to fight you anymore.”

Willow looked briefly at Buffy. “I don't want to fight you either.” She turned her gaze on Giles.”I want to fight him.”Willow rose to her feet effortlessly.

 

“Stay down.” Giles threw magic at her to keep her down, but she easily blocked it.

“No. Remember that little spat we had before you left? When you were under the delusion that you were still relevant here? You called me a rank, arrogant amateur. Well buckle up, Rupert, 'cause I've turned pro.”

Giles could see and feel the magic humming around her. “Willow, that never happened. That was the illusion created by the poison. You need to let go. I never left. Tara never died.”

She didn't seem to hear him. “Asmodea, bring forth-”

Giles cut her off. “Vincire!” With a flick of his hand a burst of green energy shot from his hand and wrapped around her.

Willow struggled as the energy held her. “What? No! Get off! Solvo, libero. . .”

Giles held his hand towards her until she closed her eyes and began floating in the air.

Buffy and Anya moved to stand on either side of him. “What did you do?” Buffy asked.

“Contained her and her powers within a binding field. It puts her in a kind of stasis.”

“Does she need more antidote?” Buffy asked. “I can try to find another of those demons.”

“Won't help,” Anya said.

“Anya’s right,” Giles said. “She's past the point where that will help. I think we need Tara.”

**********

_I knew the binding spell wouldn't last long, but I thought Tara would arrive before Willow broke through it. I didn't know she would use Anya to help her. She is stronger than I realized, but I have been able to keep a stalemate. Now, I need to provoke her and let her think she's winning._

**********

_Giles can't hold out forever. I can tell he's getting tired. It's just a matter of time. Then I can get out of here and finish this._

**********

“That all you got, Jeeves?” Willow asked with a smirk. “'Cause, I could stand to go another ten rounds. Whereas you can barely stand.”

“Your powers may be undeniably greater, but I can still hurt you if I have to.” Giles swayed on his feet as he watched her, trying to determine what she would do next. He could no longer feel anything through their bond except for rage. He doubted she even remembered the bond was there.

“Boy, you just don't get it, do you? Nothing can hurt me now.” She waved her hand in front of her face. “This.” Her cuts and bruises disappeared. “Is nothing. It's all nothing.” She spoke slowly as if speaking to a child.

“I see.” Giles spoke in a raspy voice, pausing frequently to catch his breath. “If you lose someone you love, the other people in your life who care about you become meaningless. I wonder what Tara would say about that.”

“You can ask her yourself.”

Before he could respond, she lifted her hand and sent a bolt of energy towards him. The next few moments were a blur, but he was sure Buffy saved his life when she knocked him out of the way. He heard Willow talking to Buffy, but ringing in his ears made it difficult to understand. He used the time to focus the coven’s magic inside himself and add his remaining strength to it. He hoped it would be enough.

When he was able to glance around, he saw that much of the store was crumbling around them. Then he watched as Willow sent a ball of fire through the ceiling. He assumed she was sending it after Xander and Dawn. They were running away with Jonathan and Andrew. With a nod of his head he told Buffy to go. She didn't waste any time and was soon out the door.

 

Giles lost track of time as Willow tossed him around the room with her magic. He let her expend her energy and only used his when he needed to block what could possibly kill him. All the while, Willow ranted, and he waited for his opportunity.

“Now I finally have you all to myself. You're such a hypocrite. Waltzing in here with your borrowed magics. So you can tell me what? Magic's bad? Behave? Be a good girl? Well, I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do. Do you? I used to think you had all the answers. That I had so much to learn from you.”

“Willow, you used to love me.”

She didn't seem to hear him.

She continued her tirade. “You were jealous. Still are. Just couldn't bear that I was the one with power. That's why you ran away.”

“I never left you,” he said.

“Yes, you did, and now Tara's gone!” The unspoken accusation was clear. “You keep interrupting. Now I forgot what I was saying.”

Giles took the opportunity her sudden silence provided. “Perhaps you're not as strong as you think you are. You're expending way too much of your mystical energy to maintain your powers. At this rate you're going to burn out. Willow, you need to stop.”

Willow leaned down to where he was sitting on the floor. “What I need is a little pick-me-up.” She laid her hand on his chest and sucked the magic from him. The air around her sparked and hummed. “Whoa. Head rush. Wow. Whoa. Who's your supplier? This is incredible. I mean, I am so juiced. Giles, it's like no mortal person has ever had this much power. Ever. It's like I'm connected to everything. I can feel everyone. Oh. Oh my God. All the emotion. All the pain. No, it, it's too much. It's just too much.” She fell down, panting.

Giles gasped for breath. “Willow, It doesn't have to be like that. You can stop it.”

Willow struggled to her feet. “Yeah. I can. I have to stop this. I'll make it go away.”

Giles heard Tara's voice join his as he spoke. “Willow, let me help you.”

*********

Willow glared at Giles. “I told you I don't need help.”

Tara stepped between them. “Yes you do, Willow.”

Willow blinked and shook her head. “You're not really here. You can't be. You're dead.”

Giles cleared his throat. “Willow, I know you feel everything, everyone. You can feel Tara. She's alive, and she's here to help you.”

“No,” Willow said. “It's a trick. I don't know how you did it, but it has to be a trick.” She started to shimmer. “I won't let you stop me.”

Tara reached out and grabbed Willow's hand and held it in both of hers. The shimmering stopped. “I'm alive Willow.” She held Willow's hand over her heart. “Feel my heart. I need you to believe. Whatever you thought happened, never happened.”

“Warren had a gun. He shot Buffy. One of the bullets came into our bedroom and hit you. You can't be here.” She yanked her hand away.

“I wasn't in the house. I was outside with Buffy. Warren didn't shoot me.”

“Tara,” Giles whispered with a groan.

“What are you going to do?” Tara asked. “What are you going to make go away?”

The air around Willow buzzed, and she shimmered again. “I need to end the suffering. I can't stand it anymore.”

Tara stepped closer to Willow and took her face in both hands. She gently placed a kiss on her lips. “I still care for you, Willow. A part of me still loves you and always will.” She pulled Willow into a tight embrace.

Willow shoved her away. “I watched you die!” She took several steps back.

“I know you did, but it wasn't real.” Willow lifted her hands.

Before she could send magic across the room, Tara rushed to her and grabbed her in a tight hug. Willow's hands were trapped between them. “Wherever you're going, whatever you plan to do, you have to take me with you.”

“No!” Willow beat her hands against Tara. “Let me go!” She twisted and turned, trying to get away.

“If I’m dead, why can't you get away?” Willow didn't answer. “Willow, I’m alive, and I love you. Giles loves you too, but you're killing him. You are still draining power from him.” Tara slowly turned as she held Willow, making sure she could see Giles.

Giles was lying on the floor. Anya was tending to his wounds. “I don't think he has much time left.”

“Let go,” Tara whispered. “Let go of the pain and hurt. You can't help by destroying everything, and you can't dwell on it. You'll destroy yourself.” Tara and Willow glowed with a soft light that brightened as Willow finally relaxed into Tara's arms.

“You're really alive,” Willow sobbed. “I thought -”

“I know.” Tara brushed hair off Willow's face.

“Giles. Giles and I -” She pushed away from Tara and rushed to his side. Tears streamed down her face and dripped onto his cheek. “I love you,” she told him. She grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. “How could I forget? I'm sorry.” She fell against him. As he reached a hand up to embrace her, her hair slowly changed color, becoming red once more. “I almost lost you. I almost lost everyone.”

“It's all right, Willow.” Giles hugged her with increasing strength.

“Forgive me.” She pushed herself up and looked into his eyes. “Please.”

“There's nothing to forgive. You weren't yourself.”

Anya and Tara helped them to their feet. “Is everything okay now?” Anya asked.

“I think so,” Tara said. “But maybe we should check.”

“Everything's fine,” Giles and Willow said as one.

“We can feel everything,” Willow said. “It's starting to fade, but we can feel people everywhere.”

“It is quiet now,” Giles said. “But something is coming. Something truly evil.”

**********

The End

(Will be concluded in story four)


End file.
